I Will Catch You If You Fall
by World's Revolution
Summary: Rain had to make that wish. And now, everyone she ever looked up to wants to kill her. But, what happens when they learn the truth and she's dead. Better than it sounds!OCHIEI Oneshot


**I do not own YYH, SM NGE, or KS. It's mostly YYH though. I Do Own The Last Song, "Catch Me If I Fall". I Although Do NOT Own The Song "Believe" by Yellowcard.**

Rain

Even through the darkness, I find no regrets. Except, maybe making a wish. That stupid wish is the core of making this happen. Or maybe, it was my own selfishness. That burning sensation to leave everything behind. To make something of myself. To travel to a place.....a reality that was never to be. But I had made that wish several times a day, and yet, it never seems to work. I was at so many places. So many times. But they all.....they all turned against me. I had looked up to them, those people. And yet, here I was, trying to make friends with this reality. This new reality is the anime called Neon Gensis Evangelion. Strangely, there seemed to be a sixth child, namely me. I agreed to pilot an eva.

And here I was. An 'angel' has just bean killed and I saw them. All of them. My emotionless gaze saw them all. So many series that were all real now. All of them, hating my existence. Of course, I can not blame them, for I also hate my own existence. I guess it comes from going to a certain school for six years. People bully you, they pretend to be your friend, they shoot you down. Then I went to a new school, everything was different my life was almost great! Of course I was still rather depressed and hated myself. Then, I made wishes of going to different realties, all anime ones, of course. Then, I was transformed from a twelve year old to a sixteen year old. I was then transported to many different realties. My new name was Rain. But, a girl I used to know, an ex-friend was also transformed and ruined everything. She was always a good actor.

And that is how I ended up here. I started to sing to myself inside of my eva while I heard Yusuke fire his rei gun. I could hardly hear Asuka yelling at them to stop trying to kill me. Rei said nothing as the others yelled at the others, asking them to explain themseves for coming. My voice was whispering my favorite song.

"**Think about the love inside the strength of heart**," my eyes watered, "**Think about the heroes saving life in the dark. Climbing higher threw the fire, time was running out. Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive**." I started to think. What if I don't live threw this? What if I never see my parents again? I would give anything to be in school right now. I felt a pain in my stomach. They must of did some damage to my eva. My voice started to quiver as I sang, "**B-but you still came b-back f-for me. Y-you were s-strong and you believed**," I heard Hiei unleash his dragon of the darkness flame as Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar. Nothing happened. I heard Shinji scream in pain. He had taken the blow for me.

Salty tears ran down my face, "**Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Be strong, believe**," I stopped for a moment to get a hold on myself. I can remember the day before I came here.

_I had decided to take a walk. I new very well that **she **would say: I'm evil, and I would have to leave again. Suddenly I was pulled into an alleyway. I tried to fight off the attcker, but I was weak. After I discovered my fruitless efforts were in vain, I did nothing. The man (who looked about my age, or a little bit older) raped me. After that, He left me in the dark alleyway, bleeding. My eyes were now emtionless. The only one that would probably care where I was is Kurama. He wasn't as quick to judge as the others were when **she **arrived._

_And of course the one I fell in love with is probably busy with **her**. After all, he did fall in love with that evil witch. "I guess I should leave now," I said emotionlessly. I stood up, not caring about my ripped clothes and transported back to the temple. I packed all my stuff, all except for my drawing pad. I decided to hide it in a drawer. I decided to hide my dairies there too along with writing one last entery. I then placed my bag over my shoulder and teleported to a different reality._

"**Think about the chance I never had to say. Thank you for giving up you life that day. Never fearing only hearing voices calling out. Let it all go the life taht you know. Just bring them down alive**,"

I heard Rei's emtionless voice, "Shinji's dead," I heard Asuka scream in rage. More tears flowed down my face. 'No Shinji...' A tried to get my voice to work. The knot in my throat went down as I screamed, "NO SHINJI!!!!!' Tears were flowing freely know down my face. I tried to calm down. I heard the song play in my mind. **And you still came back for me. You were strong and you believed. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Be strong, believe.**

"You idiot! Fight back!" Asuka screamed at me. I blocked her out. I couldn't. I couldn't hurt them. **Wanna hold my wife when I get home. Wanna tell the kids they'll never know, how much I love to see them smile. Wanna make a change right here right now. Wanna live a life like you somehow. Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile.** I heard Asuka scream. They must have thought she was evil too.

Rei spoke again, "Asuka has died," More tears came forth and I sobbed. Karou was next. Then Touji. And then finally, Rei. I was the last one left. **Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Be strong believe.**

I screamed in sorrow. My uncontrollable sobs worsened. "Mom," I whisphered to myself, "Dad, please forgive for leaving. I love you. Yiaya, Papou, I love you. Sophia, Stella, Bud, Oliver, Taylor, everyone, I miss you so much. Guys, Ka-la, Mary, Neesan, Abby all of you please forgive me for leaving. You have know idea how much I regret this. God, please forgive me," I heard all of the people outside unleashing their attack on me and my eva.

"And last but not least, I forgive everyone who has hurt me. I forgive you for killing me. God, please forgive them, and give all of them a happy life." I felt the combination of attacks hit my eva. I saw my life flash before my eyes. And then, darkness. This must be my hell. My hell is to be forever alone in darkness. But then, I saw light. And I chased that light, but I couldn't seem to reach it.........

**HER POV**

I chuckled as the eva was destroyed and her cold, dead body fell to the ground. That annoying wretch is finally dead. I remember when I pretended to be her friend. I loved it when I betrayed her and all of her strange friends. Thunder scouts, ha! What a lame club. Those stupid freaks made such a stupid club! And I loved the feeling of hurting someone that was **older **than me. I mentally smirked as I recalled her last words. _And last but not least, I forgive everyone who has hurt me. I forgive you for killing me. God, please forgive them, and give all of them a happy life_. How lame! She was always the forgiving type, I suppose.

I decided I would hold on to the good girl charade alittle longer. After all, I'm going to love betraying them and destroying everything in my wake. Or maybe I'll make them slaves. Yes that's it. I can make their lives worse than hell.

**Rain's POV**

I was in the darkness again. This is were Koenma placed me, I am condemed to live in the Spirit Prison for eternity. Off course, this was a speical cell, that was my hell. I couldn't come back to life, although I did get to look at my funeral. Although it wasn't much of one. They just buried me, although I really wanted to be creamated and my ashes tossed into a forest or something like that. Oh well. Only a few people came. Usagi, Sora, Kurama, Hiei (Although he didn't want to) Kagome, Inuaysha, Rini, and **her. **I knew she was only coming to look good.

I curled up in a ball and cried. But what I didn't realize, was that my surroundings were changing and I soon found myself inside os a **game**. To be more spiefic, The World, which is the game played in the Dot Hack series. A heard a light, angelic voice. I turned to my right and saw Aura, in all of her glory.

"You are the chosen one, aren't you? Come with me, your friends sent me to get you," Aura said as she turned and walked away. I nodded and followed her. Maybe, things would be different here.

**HER POV**

I searched through Kelesy's room. Now that she was dead, I have to look through her room, to make sure no one found out about the truth.

"Hi Makoto, what are you looking at?" Botan said, poking her head through they door. Darn, I had just found that damn girl's drawing pad and dairy.

"Nothing, Botan," I said sweetly. She came over to me. Damn.

"What's that?" She asked. Yukina had walked into the room as well.

"Nothing," I replied again, "Just something I found of Rain's. I'll burn it." I said, hoping they would not question me. Unfortunaly, they did. Nothing seemed to irritate me more than their curiosity. Botan took a small dairy that had a blue butterfly and a second grader's on it and read:

_Febuary 14,_

Mrs. T e ddy gave Ka-la, Mary, and em this pretty dairy. I likes it very much. She gave it to us cause we were fighting about stuffs.

Botan and Yukina giggled. A faked a giggle.

"She seems so innocent when she was a child," Botan said. Yukina nodded in aggrement. There where six dairies, all for different grades they supposed. They read entries from the other dairies, until they got to an entery that she had wrote in cursive in fifth grade.

Decemeber 4th, 2003.

Yesterday was terrible! Rachel totally ruined my B-day party. First she insulted Ka-la, saying that she was embarrsed to be around her. Then, she inuslted everyone else there. I hate her! But I guess I should forgive her. I wish I could go to an anime world. She said Sailor Moon was stupid! And that Thunder Scouts was stupid! The very thing that had kept all of us friends! She was being so mean! I can't believe she would betray us like this! We were her first friends! She made everyone cry. And today at school, Emma said I wasn't human cause I believed at demons. After school I went and cried in the restrooms again. It was a terrible couple days, I can't wait to leave this stupid place! And they call themselves christians! They sure don't act like it.

Signed,

Kelsey

Botan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What is it Botan-san?" Yukina asked.

"Well, Makoto, you said this was Rain's dairy, when it says 'Signed Kelsey'. What could that mean?"

"I don't know," I lied innocently. Botan nodded.

"Well, I think we should go to Koenma, come on girls!" I mentally groaned. Oh well, as soon as the truth is out, I'll make them become my slaves and destroy the universe.

**??? POV**

Kelsey was waking up from her bed. It was about time! We transported her body to The World and then transported her back here. It was fairly easy, but I just hope she is all right. We were all so worried when we transformed and she disappeared. Ka-la, Abby, her 'neesan' (what ever that ment) and I had found a way to bring her back here, thank goodness. But what ever happened to her, must have really hurt, because she had been crying while she was asleep. Of course we thanked Aura and sent her back into the game afterwards.

It must have been Rachel, because we heard from her lackeys that she too, had disappeared. A boy had appeared to us a few days later, he was now standing at Kelsey's bedside. His face filled with worry, although why, I don't know. I'm sure they have never met before. Kelsey's hazel eyes opened slowly. The strange teenage boy practiaclly jumped on her, hugging her.

"Thank goodness your okay! Boss would kill me if anything happened to you!" The boy said quickly.

"Who are you and who is the 'boss'? And where am I?" Kelsey asked.

"Um, my name is Abdalla. I'm your guardian angel and the 'boss' is God." We all looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Anyway," Abby started, "What happened, Kelsey?" Rain- or Kelsey sighed and told her story. A few times she started crying again, expesially when it came to the part about the evas. By the end of her long tale, Ka-la had broken down crying, her neesan was comforting her, Abby was trying not to cry and I was just standing there, dazed. Why did this have to happen?

**Makoto's POV**

My face was in a frown. This was bad. I saw the screen change to the slumber birthday party that Kelsey had had. The one that **I **ruined. I saw everything happen on the screen. When Kelsey was sitting in the playroom and that little annoying girl Ka-la ran into the room, crying. Kelsey comforting her . When Mary, Kelsey and Ka-la slept away from the other guests including me. And then we saw what happened in the locker rooms during gym. Kelsey was talking to Mary about demons when Emma, one of my friends, said that Kelsey wasn't human. Kelsey half heartedly called her a baka. Kelsey translated for Mary and Emma went and told the teacher. Everyone else in the room took it as a surprise that Kelsey had said that she said that for no reason.

"Wow," that was the only thing that came out of Yusuke's mouth. Everyone else was silent.

"But, what does this have to do with Rain?" Rei (Hino. AKA Sailor Mars) asked. The scene changed. I groaned mentally. Kelsey was talking to her friends. They were all inside her room. It must have been a sleepover. That's when Kelsey collapsed and the others called out her name and asked her what was wrong. All of them were surrounded in bright lights. Even the gang had to cover their eyes. When the light stopped, they saw that all of them were now sixteen year olds, and most of their clothes had discengrated. But what astounded them most, was that instead of Kelsey being there, Rain was sitting in her place. Then, the screen changed automaticlly.

It showed me. I was alone, it it showed me transforming. I growled outloud as everyone stared at me.

Hiei looked at me in shock as the screen changed and it showed all the times I had hurt, threatened, and tried to kill Kelsey, or Rain as she named herself. It then showed all my thoughts on my plans.

"Makoto," Hiei sighed, "Why did you betray me?" I smirked at him.

"Well, I'm not a stupid goody goody like Kelsey was for one thing. Maybe I should call her Rain though. To bad though, she's dead, and she's never coming back. I laughed at her last words; _And last but not least, I forgive everyone who has hurt me. I forgive you for killing me. God, please forgive them, and give all of them a happy life_. How lame. Of course you never knew that she loved you, eh Hiei?" I laughed in her face. Hiei bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

I suddenly felt pain in my stomach I looked back to see Ka-la, standing there behind me, her staff was right threw my gut. I **never **suspected that **she** would kill me. She was the wanna-be-princess, the most childish than the others. **How did she kill me?! **She took out her staff and stabbed me in the heart. Then all I saw was sweet darkness.

**Kelsey's/Rain's POV**

Ka-la had killed Rachel. I prayed for the misguided soul. 'They thought I was dead. Maybe, that was for the best though. An image of Hiei flashed through my mind. I wish things would have worked out between us, and I wished I had another chance. I hope he isn't too heartbroken. And I wish, I hadn't been...............' I trailed off as tears fell from my eyes. I walked over to the window to see it raining outside.

"Kelsey-"

I cut Mary off, "Call me Rain," she nodded.

"Rain, are you sure your okay?" I nodded.

"Kinda of, I just wish things could have been different," the others nodded in agreement.

**Hiei's POV**

I couldn't believe. I was betrayed by the person I cared for most. She.......I..........I should have known when I found out that she wasn't a virgin. I thought she would have been one anyway, she acted so innocent. I should have known! I should have searched her mind! And now.............the only person that truely cared for me is dead. But, why? I fell to my knees. Why did this have to happen. We even killed those other people, they were probably good guys, like us. And we........we killed them. We did something terrible. I did something terrible. I could have......I could have stopped this.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hiei," Kurama said, placing a hand on my shoulder, his eyes filled with tears. Botan was crying and reading Rain's last dairy at the same time.

"I can't believe this!" Botan said, she was crying uncontrollably, "H-h-her l-last e-entrey," she cried. Koenma sadly took the book away from her and read:

January 1st, 2005

I leave this to anyone who finds this dairy. I wished and wished every day of my life to go to another reality. Ever since I was little, I looked up to anime characters, believe it or not. Sora, for her determination, Kurama for his smarts, Usagi for her innocence. So many more people I can admire. Although, when my wish was granted, it was nothing like I imagined. I was giong to leave you guys at Genkai's temple and I did. I am afraid I have lost much in my search for happiness, which I never found. Love, hope, and my virginty was lost here and many other things. I would like to say that it is not your fault, and I must say it is mine.

I know I will die, but everyone dies someday. Everyone has to die someday. Only happiness awaits in Heaven, or at least that is what I believe.

Signed,

Kelsey, AKA Rain

Almost everyone in the room was now crying. I was holding it all in. One tear escaped though and turned into a black tear gem. Koenma stated that he would bring her back to life, or at least let her go to heaven. But when he called for her soul, it didn't come. After a couple of hours of trying different things, and nothing worked, everyone gave up. I sat in the corner. I was to blame. I felt my sorroundings change. I saw everyone disappear. I soon found myself in a bedroom. Everything was placed nicely in certain places while pictures of poeple that I had met and me littered the walls.

A girl walked in, her eyes shut, she opened them surprised to see me. It was Rain. Tears came to her eyes and she looked away. I slowly walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my palm. I saw her eyes widen. I removed my hand and placed the black tear gem around her neck.

"Why am I here?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I don't know," she answered softly, "I-I hope you aren't to heartbroken, Jaganshi-san."

I looked at her surprised, "But, aren't you?" I asked. It must have been the wrong thing to say because her tears resurfaced, "I-I mean," I started to stutter, "I just found out that you loved me and I hoped you weren't to upset about it and everything."

She shook her head, "I understand Jaganshi-san. Yes I am heartbroken I suppose."

"Rain, I-I'm.............G-gomen," I muttered. She kneeled down and hugged me close. After a minute or two, I hugged her back. Maybe I actually loved her. Maybe I was just hiding it with that wretch. Yes, that is whata happened. I know now. I loved Rain after all. "I'm so sorry," I cried as I nuzzled into her neck. I collapsed, but she still held on to me with all her might.

"Rain-san," I started after I had calmed down alittle.

"Hm?"

"Don't call me Jaganshi-san. Hiei is just fine, Koi," I answered. She hugged my tighter and I did the same. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and smelled her sweet scent. This was the scent I had been longing for. I shouldn't have been so blind before.

**Even when I let go  
Even when I fall  
Even when I love you  
Won't you catch me.**

**Never let me go  
I couldn't bare to be  
Hurt again  
Don't ever let go  
Don't ever leave  
I'll always be by your side**

**Even through the hard times  
Even through the pain  
If you ever let go  
I couldn't bare to lose you again.**

**We try to do things that are right  
We try to correct what is wrong  
Why am I beginning to think  
That we were just trying to hide  
Or is that my imagination?**

**Never let me go  
I couldn't bare to be  
Hurt again  
Don't ever let go  
Don't ever leave  
I'll always be by your side**

**Never to be hurt  
Even through our sins  
Even through our faith  
I know you will hold onto me  
And yet I feared  
That you would let go **

**Never let me go  
I couldn't bare to be  
Hurt again  
Don't ever let go  
Don't ever leave  
I'll always be by your side**

**Catch me when I fall.**

"Rain," I muttered as I stopped crying into her shoulder and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, Hiei?" She nuzzled into my neck, a few tears still running down her angelic face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I will always be there to catch you if you fall." I stood up and carried her over to her neatly made bed and layed her down. I then lied down as well and held her in my arms. That is when I heard her whisper-

"And I'll catch you as well, koibito." That was the last thing I heard as I fell into a blissful sleep.

Sora: Kaleido Star  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha  
Usagi, Rei : Sailor Moon.


End file.
